Death
From time to time actions in Game, and some times in Downtime, mean that your character Dies. Sometimes this might be at the hands of another player who has out manoeuvred you or ensured that you're put in a position from which you really cannot escape. Other times, it might be that some kind of Big Bad thing has gobbled you up when you went in to the Forest of Blood & Death whilst the cello & violins were playing that ominous tune they always do in films. In Camarilla Invictus there is no "reload from last way point" option like a computer game. If you're Dead, that's it. End of game for the character. But not for the Player. Forced Retirement From time to time you might find that an action your character has done has caused such a strong reaction in the Domain that others are baying for your blood. The more astute Princes tend to simply banish offending individuals from the domain for a certain period of time. If your character has been booted out of the domain they are turned in to an NPC (Non Playable Character), and you must make a new character as per below. Some times it's better to be booted out than it is to be ripped to shreds by other members of the Court… So, What Now? You will be awarded up to Half of their total Earned XP (at ref's discretion and not including any bonuses you gained from "bring a friend") to spend on your next Character. This is done as a sort of "thank you for playing" award, so that when you start you're not considerably weaker than anyone else in the game if you spend it wisely, and in some cases you might even end up with More XP than some currant members of Court who've got less XP due to poor attendance or lacking participation. You're now allowed to start a totally new and fresh character, however as with everything there are a few rules that must be followed for the character to be considered Legitimate to play: • No ties in any way to your previous character, so you can't play a Ghoul or Brother/Sister/Cousin. • No "i knew the guy who's dead and i'm here to seek answers to where he's gone to…" • You may not be from the same clan as your former character • You may not be the same Concept as your former character • You may not take any of the same Flaws or Merits as your former character • You may not have the same name or nick name as your former character • You may not be from the same period as your former character, so we recommend that "new" characters are from a lot more modern times • You may not be from the same area as your former character (ie Bobbi the Brujah was from Tonbridge Wells and Chastity the Toreador just happens to also be from that area..) • You may not have the same Nature or Demeanor as your former character, there are more than enough to choose from Some Advice Plot You will find that your new character will not be able to interact with various NPC's or even plot that was directly related to your old character. Players are advised to make something totally different, but not Diametrically opposed, to their former characters. You used to be a Brujah gang lord who run the Brothels in the area? No making a Toreador Madame who just happens to run a few brothels in the area… Try not to fall in to the same patterns and routines as your former character. Don't just go and hang out with your mates you always hung out with, there are lots of players in court all with their own plot lines waiting for you to engage with them! "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die" Don't look for the person you was killed by and seek some sort of revenge for what they done to your previous character, that's just childish and you'll possibly receive some sort of warning or even be asked to leave the game and not come back. Have fun! Seriously, it's only a game, a pretty serious one, but a game none the less! Enjoy it, don't ruin it for other people, play the game and if you get played then that's the nature of the game!